Tynix (Song)
Tynix is the transformation song of Tynix. Lyrics |-|English= Oh oh oh... Oh oh oh... Aah aah aaah... Aah aah aaah... Tynix Power... Uuuuuu... Po-wer... Shine, shine, shine (Tynix...) Like a diamond in your Mini-World (Power...) Light, light, light (Tynix... Power...) Sparkling, magic power Shine, shine, shine (Uuuu~ Power...) Like a diamond in your Mini-World (Of...) Light, light, light (Tynix... Power...) Sparkling, magic power (World...) Ouh... Tynix... Power... Shine... Tynix... Ouh... Shine, shine, shine Like a diamond in your Mini-World Light, light, light Sparkling, magic power (Tynix...) Shine, shine, shine (Power...) Like a diamond in your Mini-World Light, light, light Sparkling, magic power Shine... Shine... Tynix... Po-wer... |-|Italian= Oh oh oh... Oh oh oh... Aah aah aaah... Aah aah aaah... Tynix Power... Uuuuuu... Po-wer... Tynix Power (Tynix...) Luce di diamanti siamo noi (Power...) Brillano (Tynix... Power...) Mini-mondi magici Tynix Power (Uuuh... Magic...) Luce di diamanti Magic Winx (Winx... Tynix...) Splendono (Tynix...) Mini-Mondi magici (Power...) Ouh... Tynix... Power... Splendi... Tynix... Ouh... Tynix Power Luce di diamanti siamo noi Brillano Mini-mondi magici (Tynix...) Tynix Power (Power...) Luce di diamanti Magic Winx Splendono (Splendono...) Mini-Mondi magici Splenderai... Magic Winx... Tynix... Po-wer... Trivia *This song is the seventh one to be heard in the seventh season. **The first one is We're Magic All the Way. **The second one is Love Is All Around. **The third one is The Magic World of Winx. **The fourth one is Butterflix Power. **The fifth one is Wild and Free. **The sixth one is Children of Nature. **The eighth one is Shine like a Diamond. **The ninth one is Mon Ami, My Friend. **The tenth one is We Were Born to Fly. **The eleventh one is So Wonderful Winx. **The twelfth and final one is Irresistible Winx. *This song is the first and to date the only song to be about the Tynix transformation. *This song marks the second time to be heard in the 14th episode of a season during the transformation. The first one was The Legendarium World of Mythix. *On April 8, 2016, the full song was released in the video called Winx Club - Season 7 - Tynix on the Winx Club's Official Youtube Channel. *On May 5, 2016, the full instrumental song was released in the video called Winx Club - Season 7 - Tynix Instrumental on the Winx Club's Official Youtube Channel. *So far, this, Bloomix the Power of the Dragon and Butterflix Power are the only transformation songs in which the lyrics can be guessed in all languages because most of the lyrics are just repeated. *Even though "Tynix" is pronounced differently in Italian, the Italian version of the song features the English intro and backup with the English pronunciation of "Tynix", making this the second transformation song to feature an incorrect pronunciation of the transformation name in its Italian version with the first being "Harmonix". **If World of Winx is taken into consideration, then the third one would be "Dreamix". *This song is the eighth song featured in the seventh season to have its complete version officially released on YouTube. **The first song is We're Magic All the Way. **The second song is Love Is All Around. **The third song is Butterflix Power. **The fourth song is Wild and Free. **The fifth song is Shine like a Diamond. **The sixth song is Children of Nature. **The seventh song is The Magic World of Winx. **The ninth song is So Wonderful Winx. **The tenth song is Mon Ami, My Friend. **The eleventh song is We Were Born to Fly. **The twelfth and to date last song is Irresistible Winx. Videos English Italian Instrumental Category:Season 7 (Winx Club) Category:Songs Category:Winx Club Category:Transformation Songs Category:Tynix Category:Season 7 Songs (Winx Club)